Bedshaped
by sparksflyeverywhere
Summary: Five years have passed since Zoe, George, and Lavon all left Bluebell. They return to find Wade and Lemon's lives completely miserable. (If you ship Zeorge, you probably shouldn't read)
1. Chapter 1- Broken Hearts

Wade Kinsella stared at the empty beer bottle. He smoothed his fingers over the rim, silently cursing at the world.  
He hadn't had a drink in six years. Not since she left. Not since the day she got on a plane to New York City with her new husband and never came back. Not since he almost killed himself crashing into a ditch. He was so drunk at the time, he couldn't remember his name. All he could remember was...her.  
Her silky brown hair and her big brown eyes. Her stupid New York shorts and her ridiculous shoes. Her voice, her lips, her finger tips. All the things he tried so hard to forget where permanantly burned into his memory. He knew there was no way to shake Zoe.

Lemon Breeland's hands shook violently as she paced in the Rammer Jammer Kitchen. Food was sizzling, people were talking, but she couldn't hear anything except the chant in her own mind.

"Must get out. Must get out. Must get out."

He'd be here any second. She started spinning in circles, trying to disappear into thin air.

"Must get out. Must get out. Must get out..."

From outside, "And without further a do, Senator Lavon Hayes!"

The clapping, cheering, whooping was all to much for her.

"MustgetoutmustgetoutmustgetOUT..."

Lemon pushed through the kitchen door and sprinted out the back, jumping in her little car. She wanted to drive away. Away from the Rammer Jammer, away from Bluebell, away from Alabama maybe. She wanted to drive into the Great Nothing she'd imagined in her mind, where she could drive in and disappear. But instead of leaving, she just cried. Cried and cried and cried.


	2. Chapter 2- Goodbye NY, Hello Bluebell

Zoe and George Tucker had possibly the most beautiful apartment on the entire Upper East Side. It overlooked the water and the Prada outlet, which Zoe obviously loved.  
The Tuckers had scarcely been married a month before Zoe announced her pregnancy with their first son, Mason. After his birth, they hired a nanny and Zoe went back to work. Now, George was one of the most praised lawyers in Manhatten. Zoe had been an even better surgeon before she was fired (George had won a lawsuit against her chapter). Soon after, she became pregnant with the twin girls, Savannah and Layla, barely 3 months old now.  
This same rainy day was the day Zoe finally realized how she felt. She didn't belong on the Upper East Side, or in Manhatten, or anywhere in New York.  
"George, let's visit Bluebell for a week," she suggested.  
George chuckled in a rather demeaning way. "Since when do you want anything to do with Bluebell?"  
Zoe sighed, looking down, feeling helpless. "I heard Lavon moved back into town, now that his term's over. I miss him, don't you miss him?"  
George didn't even look up from his laptop. "He ruined my first engagement. I'm not a fan of that guy."  
Zoe's frustration was boiling. "Well, I think it's time we took Mason to see where he came from. I'm going, and if you like, you can tag along."  
George sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you. But one week, and one week only. I've had enough of that place for a lifetime."  
The Tuckers hopped on a plane that evening to visit for 6 days. Savannah didn't enjoy the plane ride and cried the entire time.  
"Shh, shh, it's okay," Zoe whispered into her daughter's ear. "We'll be home soon."


	3. Chapter 3- Lavon Hayes Don't Do Scandals

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapters. I'm working on it! Going camping this weekend so won't post until Sunday at least. Thanks for bearing with me! Enjoy and review! :)**

*Zoe's POV*

There's no airport in Bluebell, of course, so we took the bus from the Mobile airport to the road. I'd made arrangements for Lavon to pick us up from the Daphne bus stop.  
"Hey, y'all!" he shouted out the window, slowing down the car in front of the bench. "Big Z! George, my man! Great to see ya!"  
Mason's big brown eyes stared up at him in wonder. Lavon's practically a god to him.  
"Mason! How you doing, little man?"  
George, obviously quite uncomfortable, shifted his weight back and forth. "Lavon," he mumbled as I gave Lavon a hug. "It's, uh, good to see you. Yep."  
"Hey, you too, George. Come on, get in, let's get to Bluebell!"  
"How long have you been in town, Lavon?" I asked while nursing Layla in the car.  
"'Bout three days. Soon as I flew in I made a speech at the Rammer Jammer. I've been sleeping at the Plantation the rest of the time."

Soon, we arrived at the old carriage house. "Thing hasn't hardly been touched since you left," Lavon commented, waving his big hand toward the deserted house. "Gave Wade the option of rentin' it out, but he didn't want to, I guess."  
Curious to see the place, I rushed inside. Lavon was right, it hadn't been touched. A few windows were still open, there was a set of plates in the open dishwasher, and the bed hadn't been made.  
I ignored the messiness and spun around, glad to be home. George's constipated expression hadn't wavered, but thickened at the sight of the empty beer bottles by the stove.  
"Better get to cleanin'," he muttered, pulling me outside to unload the luggage. "We're gettin' out as fast as we can."

*Lavon's POV*

After the Tuckers got settled in, I made my way back to the main house. Wade was sitting on my porch.  
"Hey!" I shouted. "Haven't seen much of you since I been back. How you been, man?"  
"Told you, I been fine," he mumbled. "Who was that?"  
From the scared look in his eyes, I wanted to lie and say it was some old collage friend, but I could tell eh already knew the answer.  
"The Tucker Family," I choked out stupidly.  
"They moving back here?" he still looked scared, but I could also sense a tiny bit of hope.  
"Naw, just visiting for a week."  
I half expected him to look relieved, but he just looked disappointed. Was he honestly hoping to get in Zoe's pants again?  
"Tuckers are happily married," I added, just to clarify.  
"Got it," he snapped. "I don't plan on spendin' much of my time on Zoe Hart."  
"Zoe Tucker," I corrected. "And good, 'cause Lavon Hayes doesn't do scandals."  
"Don't expect any," he snapped. "And don't expect me to even look at those stupid New Yorkers, or their stupid New York shorts."  
"She's a mother. She don't wear 'em anymore."  
Again he looked slightly disappointed. "Well, good. And when you have 'em over hor dinner, don't invite me."  
"I won't."  
"Fine."  
He got up from the wicker porch chair and trotted back home to his gatehouse.  
I didn't know whether to laugh at or comfort him. But Lavon Hayes doesn't do affairs...not anymore anyway. That's another story.


End file.
